winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Freezer Bison
Freezer Bison are large, tundra-dwelling buffaloes native to cold regions such as Ice Hell. Contents https://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Freezer_Bison# hide#Anatomy #Behavior #Powers and Abilities #Uses ##As Food ##Clothing #History ##Century Soup Arc ##Four Beast Arc #Anime and Manga Differences #Appearances in Other Media ##Toriko: Gourmet Survival 2 ##Toriko: Gourmet Monsters ##Toriko: Ultimate Survival #Site Navigation AnatomyEdit Freezer Bison are large blue-furred buffaloes whose bodies are mostly covered in snow and ice due to the extreme cold temperature of Ice Hell, making them appear as though they are frozen. Even their horns look like they are made of ice. Their eyes are pitch black and have bright red pupils which gives them an intimidating appearance. Image Gallery BehaviorEdit These wild buffaloes of Ice Hell travel in herds and use their numbers to orchestrate surprise attacks. Powers and AbilitiesEdit These buffaloes have a strong resistance against the cold thanks to their thick furry hides and their layers of blubber, and can even survive being frozen. They are somewhat strong in battle and attack by ramming their heads and horns into their targets, but they mainly rely on their large numbers to subdue enemies. UsesEdit As FoodEdit A Freezer Bison's meat is a valuable source of energy on the tundra. Their muscles are laced with blubbery fat to keep them warm, with some cuts garnering very high prices on the gourmet wholesale market. Just 1 kilogram of its meat can sell for about 150,000 yen on the market. ClothingEdit In addition, a Freezer Bison's coat offers excellent protection against the cold. In short, every part of the bison can be used by those who travel to Ice Hell. HistoryEdit Century Soup ArcEdit During Toriko and his group's trek through Ice Hell in search for the Century Soup, many of them were beginning to suffer from severe hypothermia, especially Komatsu. They luckily managed to stumble upon a herd of Freezer Bison in the frigid snowstorm which they successfully were able to skin and use their furs as coats and their meats for sustenance. This eventually would aid them in reaching the center of Ice Hell. Four Beast ArcEdit During the rampage of the Four Beasts, the Mounturtle destroyed the frozen continent of Ice Hell, leaving the fate and status of its native animals unknown. Anime and Manga DifferencesEdit *The anime somewhat altered the design of the Freezer Bison by removing the ice and snow from its body and making its eyes white with black pupils rather than black with red pupils. Appearances in Other MediaEdit ''Toriko: Gourmet Survival 2''Edit In Toriko: Gourmet Survival 2 for the PSP, Freezer Bison appear as enemies in the game. They appear in the Freezer Ice Field of the Gattsuki Continent. In this game, they have several new subspecies, such as the Heat Bison, Aqua Bison, Grow Bison and Futakobu Bison. Silverbacks also appear again as well with their own subspecies, the Dread Silverback. The Freezer Bison and Aqua Bison can be found in the Freezer Ice Field, the Heat Bison can be found in the Grill Valley, the Grow Bison can be found in the Vegetable Sky Basket and the Futakobu Bison can be found in the Table Prairie. They mainly attack by tackling the player characters with their head and horns. ''Toriko: Gourmet Monsters''Edit The Freezer Bison appears in the Nintendo 3DS game Toriko: Gourmet Monsters. It is one of the many enemies and tamable beasts in the game which the player can use for coliseum battles. ''Toriko: Ultimate Survival''Edit In Toriko: Ultimate Survival for the 3DS, Freezer Bison appear as enemies inhabiting Four Seasons Island's Winter Area Category:Beasts Category:Celtonion